


Wonderful

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-08
Updated: 2006-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip is a daft bastard. Malcolm accepts this. (06/07/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is a semi-sequel to 'In Lieu of Life'. It's not necessarily needed to understand this one, but recommended.  


* * *

I swear that Trip thinks we don't notice. Truthfully, it's only the few who don't really know him that don't notice what's going on inside the commander. Even T'Pol notices. For God's sake, I notice. But that's not too hard. It's not like I can't just not notice. I've become his friend (with much cajoling on his part, I might add) and now Trip's just pushing me away.

He is a daft bastard.

But I accept this. I accept that sometimes he's the kind and funny man I first met, that sometimes he's the man hardened by the death of his loved ones, and that for the rest of the time he's just a daft bastard. I accept this, if only because I know that what's happening is hurting him.

I know that I haven't been where Trip is, not in the same sense. But I know what is happening because I've been close to it. Madeline was in a car accident when she was eighteen. It broke her back and for a while there, we thought she wasn't going to make it, that she was going to die. I was a wreck. But she pulled through and eventually she was better and so was I. But it still scared me because I never want to have to bury someone younger than me. And that's exactly what Trip has had to do.

I feel for Trip, I really do. And yes, my sister is still alive. But that doesn't really matter when it comes down to it. You see, we're not really all that different, he and I. We love our sisters and we want this war to end.

We're really not different. So I understand his reasoning. I understand that he doesn't realize what he's doing, that he's denying what he's doing. I understand how he feels, even if he doesn't understand how he feels. I know what's going on inside him and I understand it. I understand that he wants Lizzie back and that he wants the Xindi to pay for what they've done.

He just wants everything to be wonderful again.

And I understand that.

I accept that. I accept everything that he does. I accept his pain and his anger and his being a daft bastard. I don't care is he just wants to scream and cry because I accept it. He's not perfect and he doesn't need to be. He doesn't need to be so strong all the time.

He just needs to realize that.

I already have.


End file.
